


Air

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Despair, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Isolation, Loneliness, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Les relations superficielles ne peuvent pas remplacer la chaleur humaine. Mais la forme de chaleur humaine à laquelle Chris peut accéder lui devient toujours insupportable au bout du compte. (Version de mon drabble allemand "Luft", point de vue de Chris)





	Air

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luft](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522242) by Sindarina. 

> Pour ajouter une nouvelle "couleur" ici, une autre langue, je viens de traduire mon drabble allemand "Luft" en français :) Par contre, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire en 100 mots. Ce sont donc 104 mots et je l'appelle un ficlet. J'espère qu'il vous plaît !

Ça devient trop lourd. Personne ne me connaît, malgré toutes les soirées poker. Il me faut… quoi ? Le sentiment que je suis là. Des gens. Je vais donc chez une des filles. 

Sa chaleur, son odeur, ses mots chuchotés. Je me perds chez elle, en elle. Après, je me blottis contre elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. 

Au matin, elle m‘enlace. Encore elle, encore cette chambre, encore… Je manque d’air. Doucement, je me détache d’elle. Je commence à avoir froid. Mais seulement car je suis nu. Je m’habille et je pars. 

J’ai eu ce que je voulais. 

Pourquoi je me sens si vide ?


End file.
